


Undercover Conversation

by gritsinmisery



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm hits NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Blizzard" December drabble challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/profile)[**mfuwss**](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/).

Undercover Conversation

"Morning, partner mine… Brr, it's cold!"

"The electricity is out."

"Did you look outside? That's a blizzard. They're hard on power lines."

"I have been intimately acquainted with the meteorological phenomenon my entire life, Pasha."

"They're predicting this won't end until tomorrow. Good thing I stocked the fridge last Saturday."

"Will the food not spoil?"

"If the power stays out much longer, we'll set things out on the balcony. Hey, where are you going?"

"To take care of the contents of _my_ refrigerator. I'll be back."

"Lusha, there's never any food in your fridge."

"Yes, but the vodka will get warm!"


End file.
